Forever Haunted
by moodyreindeer
Summary: Olive's Fourteenth birthday is coming up and everything is going great so far. But what happens when an uninvited guest crashes the party? And why did Olive suddenly disappear when the party's over? Seqeul to Under All The Stress.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the sequel you guys have wanted have been wanting.**

* * *

><p><em>Her feet slapped the drenched dirt ground as she ran and hopped over fallen logs and branches. He was coming after her. She could hear his heavy footsteps as he after her. "I'm gonna get you," he taunted with his slurry drunken voice she had sadly grown used to. <em>

_She couldn't let that happen. She would never go back. Her legs felt numb and blood pounded in her ears as she ran faster. He was getting closer. She could smell the alcohal in his breath. She screamed in panic and tried to regain her balance from almost falling on a patch moss that was growing on the ground._

_His evil and horrible laugh rang through her ears like a horror movie song. "Say good-bye," he cackled with twisted pleasure. She made the mistake of turning around. Her eyes widened at the sight of his huge blade. It gleamed wickedly in the moonlight as he neared her._

_His face was streched so much that she couldn't tell if it was a smile or a frown. She guessed it wasn't the latter. She screamed as he feet slipped out from under her. Her back hit the rough ground and she groaned in pain._

_This was it. It was the end. She knew this as he hovered above her. He watched with wide eyes as he drove the blade into her chest, twisting happily as her screamed filled his ears._

* * *

><p>A thirteen year-old Olive sprung up in bed, face drenched in sweat and tears. She groaned when she realized she was in her room. Glancing at the clock, she saw the time 2:08 am blink back at her as the eight changed into a nine. Olive had gotten an uneasy sfive hours and didn't feel like going back to sleep any time soon.<p>

But she knew that she should. Olive didn't want to be grumpy for her boyfriend Fletcher. Anyway, he would probably know something was up when she came down for breakfast with bags under her eyes. She sighed sadly and laid back down and closed her eyes, making sure the blankets were to her chin before falling into a stiff sleep.

* * *

><p>Fletcher open his eyes groggily as his alarm blared loudly in his ear from it's spot on his bedside table. Monday mornings would have to be his most hated part of the week. Mondays were just bad days during the school year in general really.<p>

He slapped the snooze button with a grunt. After he was satisfied that it had shut up, Fletcher sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes before stumbling out of bed and into Olive's room. "Rise and shine," he muttered as he shook her body. It gave a jolt before she notice it was him.

Flipping her self onto her back, she saw the concern in his eyes. Olive rolled her eyes playfully and acted as if nothing happened. "Don't be so worried," she told him and pecked his cheek as she got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. He followed her out of the room with a wary look and sighed. "You sure?" he asked. Olive spun herself around and looked at him with her arms crossed. "Quit worrying so much," she said, slightly annoyed even though she knew perfectly well that he was just very overprotective.

Fletcher sighed kissed her quickly. "I'm just worried," he said while looking at her with puppy dog eyes. Olive nodded and opened the bathroom door. "Just stop being so parinod and go make sure Janet makes the amazing homemade punch she promised for my birthday." With that being said, Olive slipped into the bathroom and Fletcher heard the tiny _click _of the door locking. He turned and went back to his room.

After he threw on a pair of green skinny jeans and a black and white stripped shirt, he heard his phone go off, meaning he had a text. Fletcher glanced at his phone and saw Lexi's name on the screen.

_Does Olive knw bout the prty?- Lexi_

He rolled his eyes. Of course it would be about this. Lexi hasn't stopped obsessing over they party since they started planning it.

_Corse she dsn't knw about it Blondie!- Fletcher_

_Srry but smetimes u can be dense & I wanne mke this perfect.-Lexi_

_Well it's gnna be a surprise. I wouldn't spoil it- Fletcher_

After looking over there conversation, he realized something.

_WHT'D U MEAN I'M DENSE?- Fletcher_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola. Sorry it took me a while to update. I was having trouble think of things to write about. But I'm back. And I know that you guys like this because of the drama and the romance and there will be plenty of that but I'm gonna try to add in as much humor and family that I can because I think it would be a good mix and that you guys will enjoy it.**

**Oh and before I forget, there will be no deaths. I know that probably a lot of you were expecting that with Olive disappearing and her kidnapper and stuff but no. I will not kill anybody off because... I'm thinking of making this a series! So for those of you who actually read the A/Ns at the top or bottom your surely freaking out and happy dancing. But I'm sorry to burst your bubble but I do not know if I'm even going to do it yet.**

**I have more stories planned and you can see the short summaries on my profile. But it will most likely happen if people like the sequel too.**

* * *

><p>Olive opened up her closet door flipped through the rack of clothes. She finally decided on a navy blue tank top, whit sweater and white jeans with her favorite black Converse. The blond grabbed her backpack off her bed and made her way out of the room and dow the stairs for breakfast. The smell of her favorite blueberry pancakes reach her nose.<p>

She ran to her seat to see two big pancakes piled on a plate with sryup on them. Olive immeaditely started eating, making her boyfriend chuckle. "Glad to see you enjoy the pancakes," Mrs. Quimby said from the doorway of the kitchen. She nodded fastly. "Thank you," Olive said inbetween a mouthful of food. The woman nodded and went back into the kitchen.

Fletcher scooted closer to his girlfriend. "You excited for your birthday tomorrow?" he asked with a knowing smiled. She nodded and pushed away the empty plate in front of her. "Yup," she said. "Because I know you having something planned." Fletcher raised his eyebrows and eyed her carefully. "what gives you that idea?" he asked. "Because Lexi loves to plan things for people," Olive stated surely. "We better get going to school," she said and swung her bag over her shoulder. Fletcher followed her example and they both walked out the door hand in hand.

As they two walked to school, Olive talked about what she hoped she was getting for her birthday. "I really really want a new phone," she said hopefully while pulling out her 7 month old one. she flipped it open and stared at the tiny. "Cause this one sucks," Olive whined and showed it to Fletcher. He just laughed and nudged her. "You never know," he sing-songed as they made their way to the trio usual courtyard table.

Lexi was already there with her cell phone in hand, probably texting Paisley or her other friend, Lizzie three exchanged greetings and pulled out their homework like they usually did. "So," Lexi started while opening her history book for the big test that day. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" she asked her best friend excitedly. They both squealed when Olive nodded and started happy dancing in their seat, making Fletcher roll his eyes. "Girls," he muttered under his breath. But both girl heard him and stuck out their tongues childishly.

The morning went by quickly, mostly boring lessons and chatting with friends between classes. By the time lunch rolled around, everyone was wiped of energy from being so bored. "I can't believe how long Mr. Carson talked DNA for," Fletcher complained as he set down his tray that was piled with a sickly looking burger and gruesome mini moutain of mashed potatos and something fuzzy that was supposed to be gravy.

"Is that meat?" Lexi asked as she stared at the tiny brown chunks in the gravy. He sighed took a very small bite of his hamburger. "I wish I knew," he said with his mouth full. The artist caught sight of the girls salads. "Are you two on a health kick _again_?" he said with exsaperation. Olive shook her head. "It's just better then whatever slop your eating," she said as she pointed to his tray with her fork. Fletcher shurgged. "True," he agreed.

Lunch went by too quickly for any of the students liking. Classes dragged on too slow for even the teachers liking. And as Olive stared out the window in her last class, Math, she could have sworn she saw a very familiar car in the parking lot. A lot of people had blue SUVs. It couldn't be... _His._ Olive shook off the though as the bell screeched, signaling the end of the day. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her things into it before shouldering it and walking off to her locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short but you'll guys will live.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I kind got stuck on writing this and will probably struggle with writing the next chapter, so can you guys send in some ideas for me? I might not use all of it, but I can guareente that most it will help me.**

**That's it. Now read. Please...**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Lexi had come over for dinner like she usually did when they all had a big test coming up. After they finished the amazing meatloaf Mrs. Quimby made (another one of Olive's favorites) and laughed at Mr. Quimby's jokes (even though most weren't that funny), the trio found themselves in Fletcher's colorful bedroom, books spread out all around them. Olive was memorizng a science book on different forces and friction when her phone buzzed. She looked away from the book and stared at the screen before rolling her eyes.<p>

"'What did you get for number five?'," she read aloud and looked at Lexi with an amused smile. "why didn't you just look at my paper?" Lexi focused on her smart best friend. "Becuase," she said matter-of-factly. "That would be cheating. And I will not to stoop to cheating. But this way it's just friends texting with each other." Both the A. stared at her with their eyebrows raised. "that makes absolutely no sense at all," Fletcher said from his spot at his desk chair. Olive nodded in agreement, making the cheerleader stick her tongue out at them. "Says you," she stated childishly before grabbing her book that had been sitting on the floor next to her.

Night came too quickly and Lexi had too leave. As Olive got ready for bed, she thought back to the car she saw at school. It couldn't be. He was in jail. There was no way he could have escaped _and _got his car. Just as she crawled under the warm blankets and closed her eyes, something hit the ground with a soft _Thud! _and made Olive groan. She got out of bed and walked to where the noise had came from. She bent over and picked up a fairly sized rock that was a couple feet away from her window that had been open. A piece of vanilla colored paper was tied to the rock by a piece of string.

Olive sat on the edge of her bed and untied the knot and unfolded the paper. Her heart stopped as she read the messy, yet familiar, handwriting.

_I hope you don't think that you little brat of a boyfriend is going to protect you. I'm watching you._

_Let this be a reminder that I will get you back._

In fury, Olive threw the note and rock out the window and slammed in shut. she flopped onto her bed without pulling the covers over her and squeezed her eyes shut and waited for herself to fall asleep.

She wouldn't let him ruin her life again. He was the past and wouldn't make her present and future fall apart. It _couldn't _happen.

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday to you..."<p>

Olive groaned and blinked as the bright sun leeked into her room. Looking up, she saw Fletcher and Lexi towering above her while they sang "Happy Birthday" to her with goofy smiles on their faces. The blond smiled at them and noticed that her best friend held a plate of her favorite pancakes covered in sticky sryup. "I'll take that," Olive said and started to eat them quickly as the other two laughed.

After finishing the amazing breakfast and kissing her boyfriend, Lexi made Fletcher leave the room so she could work on Olive's outfit for school. "Do I really need to dress up?" Olive asked in whiny voice. Lexi nodded her head firmly. "You have to dress to impress," she stated as she zipped open her backpack. "I already have a boyfriend." The sound of zipping ceased and the cheerleading pulled out a bundle of clothes. "Just go put these on." Lexi shoved Olive out the door and waited for her to return.

After more than 5 minutes passed, Olive came into the room "You really want me to wear this?" she asked as she stared down at the outfit. It was a really nice one actually. It was a navy blue dress that went to her knees and flowed slightly. It had a thin black belt and a white sweater. And for shoes, Lexi had given her gray ankle boots that made her 2 inches taller. Lexi nodded as she started on her friend's hair. "Positive." Olive just sighed and waited impatiently for her friend to finish her hair.

After Lexi was finally satisfied with the out come of using a brush and half a can of hair spray on the other girl's head, they both grabbed their backpacks and walked down stairs. "Are you ready to go?" Olive asked Fletcher as she walked to him as best as she could in the heels.

"Ye-" His words were forgotten as he stared at his girlfriend with his jaw dropped. The blond infront of him giggled cutely and shut his mouth. "Close your mouth," she said and started for the door. "Or you'll catch flies." Lexi laughed as her best friend madde her way out the door with new found cofidence. The two followed her out the door and made their way to school.

* * *

><p><strong>I am deeply sorry for the shortness. But it's longer then the other ones. You know the drill, review if you liked. And if you didn't, review anyway and tell me what sucked about it.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I hate myself. I've been working on this chapter but I just seem to keep losing focus on it. But I'll try to see how long I can make this chapter before starting the next one.**

* * *

><p>As the trio made their way into school, Olive bumped into Chyna. "Watch where you're going skunkbag," she snapped at the blonde. Olive glared at her and brushed herself off. "Wow," she said with fake shock. "I'm surprised your tiny brain could think of an insult well enough to make my grandma's." Lexi snorted and high-fived her best friend while Fletcher smirked. Chyna just stood and glared with her arms crossed and her wanna bes followed her example.<p>

When Fletcher slung an arm around Olive's shoulder, Chyna walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making it go down his other arm. "You know Fletcher," she said in a flirty tone. "if you ever get tired of _that_ over there, call me." the artist snapped his arm back and turned Olive. "Tell me what you think about this," he said before smashing their lips together. The smart blonde was taken back by surprise but quickly responded by kissing back. They heard Chyna scoff then the sound of the three mean girls's heels _click clack_ing down the hall followed.

After a few minutes, Olive pulled away and interwined her hand wth Fletcher's. "You didn't have to do that you know," she told him as the best friends started down the hall to their lockers. "Don't worry," Fletcher said as he opened his locker. "I wanted to."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Lexi and Olive soon found themselves sitting in their last class, Math, bored out of their minds. Already finished with the pop quiz they had been given, Lexi was leaning over her notebook doodling, she felt a hard tap on her shoulder. Turning, she foun herself face-to-face with Carly Shreddar. "Hey ugly," she said with a nasty sneer on her face. "Do me a favor and tell me the answer to question 5." The cheerleader rolled her eyes. "Shreddar, why don't <em>you <em>do me a favor by getting off my back and go shredding some cheese?" Finishing off her statement with a smirk, Lexi turned back around just before her phone vibrated in her pocket. Pulling it out, she noticed that she had gotten a text from Olive.

_Nice 1-Olive_

_thnx-Lexi._

As Olive slipped her phone in her pocket, she thought about the note. She knew it would've been smart to tell Fletcher about it, but something was holding her back. He had seemed so happy about them finally breaking away from all the abuse and just being together. And Olive didn't want to ruin that for him.

That basically ruled out Lexi too. Her best friend had been through the same thing as her and wanted nothing more than to never speak about it again. So talking to her about the note would just crush her. _And what good timing, _Olive thought bitterly. _He ruins my birthday by coming and haunting me all over again. _And it was true. Holidays were one of Olive's favorite thing (except for St. Patrick's Day). And ususally not anyuthing on this earth could ruin that. But now her birthday mood wasn't that good.

Coming up with no answers to her problems, the girl just sighed as the bell rang. Olive made a beeline for the door before stopping outside the classroom to wait for Lexi. Fletcher already there, with his backpack flung over his shoulder. Seeing him leaning against the wall like that, it made Olive's heart skip a beat.

"Hey," Fletcher said and kissed her cheek, making her blush. Lexi walked up to them and smirked at their actions. "Now now," she said while waggin her finger playfully at her artist best friend. "No need to turn your girlfriend into a tomato." They all bursted into fits of laughter as they made one last pit stop for the day at their locker. The girls put their books into their bags before slamming their lockers shut. As the trio made their way out of the building, Lexi and Fletcher winked at each other knowingly.

The surprised was still kept a secret.

But nobody would guess what would happen to the unsuspecting birthday girl. Or where she was going.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for how short this chapter was. But I didn't want to give away too much. The next chapter will be the party. And maybe something else...<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Just got some insipration for this chapter. Sorry if it seems a little off. Not feeling too good and already used a whole box of tissues. I'm pretty sure I look like I'm ready to guide the sleigh. How's that for getting in the christmas spirit?**

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Olive was sitting in her room, flipping through a science textbook, when a knock could be heard. "Come in!" she called without looking up. The door opened and a few seconds passed before the bed dipped behind her. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a chin rest on her shoulder. "Happy birthday," Fletcher said. Olive closed her book and leaned into him, enjoying the moment. Her thoughts and worries disappeared.<p>

After a minute or so passed, the artist pulled away from her. "We need to go downstairs," he stated before hopping off the bed. The blond shot him a look but took out-streched hand and got off the bed. "Why?" she questioned as they walked out of the room. Fletcher just smirked. "You'll see," he said.

They made their way to the living room to see that all the lights were off, making it almost impossible to see. Someone had closed the curtains so the sun didn't peek through the windows. "What's goi-" Olive didn't have time to finish her question as the lights were flipped on, nearly blinding her. "SURPRISE!" At least thirty people shouted. Olive covered her mouth in shock and tears of joy raced down her cheeks. She ran from her spot on the bottom step and hugged Lexi and Fletcher. They laughed and hugged her back tightly. "Happy birthday," Lexi told her when they seperated. "Thank you so much," Olive said, knowing that this was there doing.

She looked around the room. 'Edge Of Glory' was playing throughout the house. People were standing around with cups filled with punch their hands while they talk with friends. Her gaze landed on the pile of presents near the doorway. It was nice. Everybody was having a great time and that made Olive happy.

* * *

><p>The party was still going on. Olive had already opened her gifts from everyone. It mostly consisted of thick mysteries, a journal (from Lexi for knowing reasons), a new A.N.T pad case, and a charm for her bracelet (from Fletcher of course). She was sitting on the couch, taking in everything around her, when she noticed something.<p>

A card.

Olive pulled herself off the coach and walked over to the doorway and picked it up. No one noticed as she snuck in the bathroom and locked the door safely behind her. She slid down the door until the girl was sitting on the white tiled floor. Olive looked at the card, knowing it wasn't good. she could tell from the handwriting that it was from her dad, him writing it when he was mostly drunk.

Carefully opening it, Olive looked at the beautiful picture of a colorful vase full of bright looking roses resting on a table. It was very ironic to her, actually. The picture was so warm and welcoming but it had come from her own personal stalker that should be in jail.

_Your life means nothing. This day should not be known and you should be gone. I will make everyone happier be getting rid of you on this horrible day. Remember that my actions will please everyone, inculding your stupid rat of a boyfriend and your prissy best friend._

_-Dad_

That word made her stomach crawl. Her body started to shake slightly in fear of what was going to happen next. Olive glanced around the bathroom nervously, as if someone was watching. And she was pretty sure someone was. After taking the time to collect her thoughts, she got off the floor and turned for the door. Just as she was about to open it, something hit her. Hard. Olive tried to let out a scream but it vanished as a gag was put in her mouth. "Caught you brat," a drunk voice slurred.

She froze. This wasn't supposed to happen on her birthday. Not ever really. Olive squrimed and tried to wiggle free of his grip, but it was no use. He was too strong. Something hit her again. This time on head. Twice as hard.

Her head lolled as she was dragged away, disappearing from everything she had.

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Olive?" Fletcher asked Lexi a little while later. Worry was visible on her face. "No," she said anxiously. "I thought you knew." Panic rose between them. "What if something bad happened to her?" The blonde asked as she started to look around the room. Fletcher sighed and started to glance around the room as well. "I'll check upstairs and you look in the bathrooms. Meet back here when done. Kay?" They nodded at each other and seperated.<p>

The artist raced up the stairs as quickly as he could. This is not supposed to happen. Not on her birthday. Fletcher quickly opened the door to Olive's room and looked in it. Empty. He cursed and closed the door.

Hallway bathroom. Empty.

His bedroom. Empty.

Both hallway closets. Empty.

His parents bedroom. Empty.

Fletcher sighed and went back downstairs, knowing there was nowhere else to look. He collapsed on the coach in ddefeat, envying all the people around him having a great time. Minutes later, Lexi was sitting by his side, silent tears on her face. "Don't worry," Fletcher told her. "We will find her." She nodded, but didn't look convinced.

They got everyone to go home, claiming that it was getting too loud.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys. Sorry for the shortness.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Here's a new chapter. It's mostly gonna focus on Lexi's thoughts and feelings mostly, but a dash of Fletcher will be in it too.**

* * *

><p>The world was quiet. It felt wrong.<p>

She was supposed to hear heavy traffic, loud music from next door. Maybe even her mother yelling at one of her assistants on the phone downstairs.

But when Lexi tried to look for some noise to ease her mind, she came up with nothing but the faint sound of the tv downstairs, most likely her nine-year old brother watching cartoons or something. She considered going down and joining him, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Leaving her room seemed impossible. Every other room reminded her of Olive. It may have seen backwards, but it was true. They always loved hanging out in the basement, where the Reed's pool table and biggest flatscreen tv was hooked up to their Wii and DVD player. The girls would always sleep in the living room at sleep overs. It had been Olive's idea. Lexi smiled sadly as she thought of the memory.

_"Let's sleep in the living room," Olive suggested happily. Lexi wrinkled her nose in puzzlement. "Why?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "My room is big enough for the two of us. Plus I have a spare in there, too." The smart blond nodded but pointed to the living room._

_"That's true, but the living room is closer to the kitchen, incase we need to reload on snacks, and there's enough space space for our sleeping bags. And this tv is bigger in than the one in your room."_

_Lexi turned towards the family room and took in the space. What Olive had said was true. If they pushed the couch back, they would have plenty of room. And the coffee table wouldn't bother them either since it was already out of the way from her Micheal and his friends playing Guitar Hero._

_The girls were giggling later that evening, both snuggled up in their sleeping bags and the tv showing different images. "This is so much fun," Lexi whispered excitedly. "I've never camped out in a living room before!" Olive had to raise an eyebrow at that. "Your fifteen and haven't slept in a living room before?" she asked in disbeilf. The cheerleader nodded her head in slight embarassment._

_It was kind of hard to believe. Lexi was the most popular girl in school and was on the cheerleading squad with a dozen of friends. It was pretty much expected for her to have **A LOT **of slumber parties. "I've had them in bedrooms, basements, and even outside a couple of times," Lexi explained before turning her attention back to the tv._

That had been the first sleepover of many. Fletcher had even came to a few of them. Their very first one had been exactly two months after the whole... '_Dangerous males in jail' _incident. Both of girls needed comfort and found in each other. Lexi picked at a loose hem on the pillow in her lap.

"Why to you?" Lexi asked to no one. The room smelled like Sweet Pea. Olive loved Sweet Pea. So did Lexi. That's why they called each other 'Sweet Peas'. Tears started to pour down her face as she buried it into her pillow. "Why?" she screamed, it muffled in the soft fabric. It had been two years before anything had happened, so why start now? Just when things were getting better? Right when it was supposed to be one Olive's greatest memories.

A knock sounded at the door. "Go away!" Lexi yelled hoarsly. There was a small sigh and some shuffling before the door open and closed again. The blond didn't even bother to look up when bed dipped slightly beside.

Without thinking, she grasped onto the body and dug her head into it's chest, sob racking through her body. She tried to speak but her would weren't understandable. "Shh," Fletcher said, his caring and comforting insticts taking over. This is what he did when ever Olive would break down or just let her emotions overwhelm her. He learned that sometimes it was best just to let them get it out of their system first.

When her sobbing had decreased to soft and slow whimpers, Lexi stared up at Fletcher, brown eyes and red and puffy. "do you think they'll find her?" she asked quietly. Fletcher paused. He really didn't know what to think. Chyna's dad was helping out with the case as well, and let's just say he was the sharpest knife in the drawer. "Of course," he said finally, trying to convince both her and himself.

It started to rain. Great. Just what they needed to bring themseleves down even more. Just then, a thought accured to Lexi.

School was going to be interesting tomorrow, now wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the shortness. The next chapter will be longer.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPORTANT NEWS!**

**I am in a really excited about this summer (does it show?) ! I know it's like very early to start thinking about summer and all of it's glory, but I can't help it.**

**And another thing. I got this review about Fletcher, Olive, and Chyna being friend again. Well, I thought about it briefly, like _very _briefly, not to sound mean, but it won't work for what I have planned in the next book of this series.**

**So sorry for those of you that thought they would become a trio again. And ya know how at the end of the last chapter they were going to have school the next day? This is happening the same day as the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>Olive has been missing for three days.<p>

Fletcher slept over at Lexi's again. They stayed upstairs in her room. Going down to the living room was too painful. And he didn't get much sleep anyway. That night still replayed over and over again, torturing him.

Was there something he could have done? Could anybody have stopped it? Fletcher was frustrated. He hated not knowing the answer. And the police were't helping with his stress either. They said they had no leads. Yeah, right! They know about Mr. Doyle and his anger issues. How can they say it's not a lead. Fletcher wanted to rip his hair out. He felt like they weren't even trying.

And he was nervous about his interview tomorrow.

One of the police officers, Officer Calum, had came by his house yesterday to talk with his family.

_His mom couldn't stop crying. She just sat in the living room, her face buried in her hand all the time. The noise played through the otherwise silent house like an awful sountrack of sadness and grief._

_Mr. Quimby had isolated himself in his home office. Even though he wouldn't show it-let alone come out of the room- Fletcher knew he was taking it just as hard as his mom. He probably was too vain to say so, but losing Olive was like losing a daughter. Mostly because she was basically one to him._

_Fletcher stayed cooped up in his room, laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Hating himself. He only left the house to see Lexi, which didn't help either of them since all they did was sit around in her bedroom in slience, blaming themseleves. But he tried to look on the bright side, at least she wasn't dead. He hoped._

_The arist had walked downstairs that first morning of his girlfriend missing. His mom was in the position as she had been last night when she recived the news. Her skin was a deadly pale, her shoulders sagged and her hair looked limp. Fletcher briefly considered that she slept like that, but waved the possiblity off, figuring she proabably didn't sleep at all. He sat next to her, not bothering to say anything. Fletcher knew that if he tried, she wouldn't answer._

_After sitting there, the A.N.T thought about sketching, even though he knew it would be something he couldn't stand to think of. Like Olive lying in a ditch somewhere with a knife in her throat and drowning in her own blood. Fletcher shook his head. It had been a day, what could have happened to her in twenty-four hours?_

_A loud, heavy knock, pulled him out of his thoughts. Seeing that his mother made no move to get up and answer, Fletcher sighed and got and opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of bulky, hairy officer that loomed over him. The artist glanced at his name tag. Officer Calum. It didn't match his look._

_"Can I speak with you and your parents, Son?" When he spoke, the red-haired boy thought of the old western movies his dad used to watch when he went through a phase of liking huge belt buckles. Silently, Fletcher opened the door wider and stepped aside. He bit his lip, wondering if he should tell the police officer about how hard it was going to be to get his parents to snap of out it, but decided against it._

_"Dad?" Fletcher called up the stairs weakly. "The police are here to talk about the incident." Calling it incident made him wince. It didn't feel right. But Fletcher figured it was better than saying 'Kidnapping'. Reculantly, Mr. Quimby made his way down the steps slowly, before taking a seat next to his wife. Fletcher sat in the huge love seat he and Olive loved sat in that faced the window._

_Outside was foggy. If Fletcher squinted hard enough, he could just barely make out the outline of Lexi's house across the street. The darker shapes-trees, cars, and occasional dog houses- barely could be seen. The redheadish boy figured it wouldn't light up for a while._

_"Is there any suspects for Miss Doyle missing?" the Officer asked finally, averting the artist's attention from the window and onto him and his family. Mrs. Quimby tried to choke down a sob, but it just came out sounding like a strangled garbly noise._

_Silence._

_Calum sighed. "I'm gonna give you a day so you can adjusted to this situation. Then we're gonna have to have you people come down to the station to give your statements." He stood, his long, thick beard twicthing as his face twisted into an emotion that Fletcher didn't know. Officer Calum tipped his head toward the broken family before making his way out the door._

* * *

><p>"Fletcher!"<p>

The boy woke with a start, breathing heavy and his head and heart pounding as he rubbed his face. It was morning already? The day must be taunting him as bright sun streamed in through the un-curtained windows. Lexi sat next to him, staring at him with wide concerned eyes.

"It's time for school."

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for this time. I'll most likely update this weekend. So you guys can expect that from me. And if I don't, get your pitchforks ready. ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm updating early! That's kinda hard to believe since I haven't had the best updating chart with this series.**

**But anyway, we should celebrate this moment by doing a chapter about OLIVE! I know some of you have been wondering what has happened to her over the course of the three days that were framed around Fletcher and Lexi with their families and I finally figured out how I was gonna do this chapter.**

* * *

><p>She was was restrained and blinded.<p>

That was the first thing that Olive noticed when she gained concusioness. She also noticed that she was sitting upright, but something hard and scratchy was pushing against her back.

Everything seemed to be a blur. As the blonde had first tried to sort out her thoughts of what had happened. It was unusual, since she was supposed to remember everything. The party had struck her instantly, and soon she put together 2+2. Olive knew she was right her dad had graced her with his presence. "Look who finally woke up," he'd snarled, his breath reeking of beer and different types of drugs.

Olive liked it when he used to wear a special cologne her mom bought for him. But those times fell downhill when he did. "Party crasher," she snapped at him. The blonde may not have been able to see, but by how strong his stench was she'd guessed he was a mere foot away from her. Something yanked her head back, making her yelp.

"I'd watch it if I were," a _very _familiar voice warned her threateningly. Olive gasped when she figured out who it was.

* * *

><p>By now, Olive had gotten used to the rotten smells and the dangerous threats. She told herself that if she kept it up with the snarky comments and actions, her idiotic father would proabably do something when he had no control, most likely when completely wasted.<p>

She had also gathered the information she had been out for an enitre 10 hours, but offically kidnapped for 3 days. Even though offered food and drinks- which, she found out, inculded of chicken strips juice, milk water, apples and oranges-, she didn't trust the men her father had surely hired to keep a watch on her.

The A.N.T warned herself to stay alive, so she excepted water and a apple slice, but only one or the other every other day. God only knows whether it's posioned or not.

Olive also took her time to gather her surroundings by sound and touch. But it's not like she could touch very much her hands tied behind the chair. So between the clanking pots and pans and angry shouts from a what she guessed was a middle-aged man (expected to be Italian), the blond suspected she was in a basement of a restraunt.

And how her father had somehow gotten her in their without anyone noticing anything suspicious.

She had no clue.

But she had learned that not much made sense. Like when her dad came in daily and made she to yell at her for _his _mistakes for a good hour or so before leaving the room. Or that the three men she learned were named Henry, Rob, and Diangelo were actually kinda nice... Compared to what she thought they would be like at first anyway.

It was when the trio of men came to take her on her trip to the bathroom, Olive started thinking about home. It may have sounded a little insane to not think of your friends and boyfriend and family when your kidnapped, but truthfully, Olive had been busy grasping the situation to get to them to think about them in general.

"Get up," Rob commanded once her hands were untied. She sighed and stood, feeling a beefy hand clamp down on her wrist to make sure she didn't do anything. The blindfold was removed as well. But Olive liked the dark better. She thought that it was a much better view than the dingy, mold-covered walls of the room she was in.

As the men led her out into the hall, she took in the beige colored walls and velvet carpeted floor, knowing she would see it for a while. They stopped at the second to last door on the right and the blond's wrists were released as she pushed opened the door. Olive locked it behind her and sighed.

A window showed off sunlight and Olive felt that the day betrayed her mood. It showed off a happy, welcoming day, that she wouldn't have while being stuck with these people. Fletcher always said that 'when your wear your brightest clothes, the sun will shine.' Olive smiled at the sweet memory, remembering how she just claimed he was a major flirt an wanted her to wear sun dresses more often.

Olive suddenly jumped when she heard a bang come from the other side of the door. "You done yet?" Henry's gruff voice yelled, coated with annoyance. The small fourteen year-old rolled her eyes and shouted an answer back at them. "You try being hostage on your period and then you can talk to me." She heard a few aplogetic mumbles and smirked. The lie work every time she wanted the bathroom back home.

She quickly went and wash her hands. Then the blond caught site of herself in the mirror. It may have just been three days, but they had not been kind to her. Olive took in her paler than normal skin, limp and greasy hair and sighed. She took a minute before turning on the sink and splashing her face with cold water. It was the least she could do without the proper toilttries.

The A.N.T finally came out of the bathroom and followed the built and beefy trio of men down the hall to her room. They walked awkwardly. Olive knew that what she had said to them earlier was still bothering them.

Serves them right for helping her horrible father kidnap her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! I'm sorry if the guy readers got a little uncomfortable at that one part. Anyway, I updated early!<strong>

**And there's another thing.**

**i'M SO SO SO SO SO HYPER! **


	9. Chapter 9

**WOOO!**

**I'm super excited because I got accepted for a running program at my school. So YAY!****Anyway, since the last chapter was about Olive, it's time to switch back to Fletcher and Lexi!**

**And I did say that their interviews with the police would be the next day right? If I didn't it will.**

* * *

><p>School.<p>

Blech.

Fletcher felt as if he was going to throw up his breakfast. And from the expression on Lexi's face, she felt the same. "You ready?" she asked him nervously, staring up at the school as they stood outside the entrance. "Not really," the artist said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair. "But we might as well get it over with." The two best friends grabbed hands for reassurance and walked trhough the doors. The halls immediately filled with whispers.

"Where's the third one?"

"Omg, aren't they best friends with her?"

"Didn't Olive dissappear?"

"They're back without her."

Lexi squeezed Fletcher's hand tightly, feeling her eyes start to water, but she blinked back the tears. She felt him squeezed just as tight and shoot her a soft glance. They had at least twenty minutes until school started, and had absolutely no idea what to do.

Olive always came up with they good ideas.

The cheerleader gazed around the room, even though nothing had changed from the lastg time she had been at school. Posters still hung on the walls, persauding people to try out for whatever team. The trophy case was as full as ever; a new one needed to be built. Kids hung around in the halls, texting, talking, studying.

Just as she was about to ask Fletcher what to do, the familiar _Click- clack _of those annoying heels filled the halls. As Fletcher and Lexi spun around to find the source of the noise, only to come face-to-face with none other than Chyna and her posse. "Where's the _other _one?" she asked with his tone underlined with disgusted. Lexi had to resist the urge to choke her.

"None of your business," Fletcher snapped, making Lexi flinch. But she didn't let go of his hand. Chyna didn't even blink. Just _smirked._ "My dad's on the case ya know," she said, chomping on her gum loudly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she's just doing this for the attention."

The halls dropped silent. Teenagers and A.N.T whipped their direction to the two girls. Just Lexi was about to respond (no doubt with actions) a loud, sharp sounding _SLAP! _rung throughout the quiet halls. The blond cheerleader-along with everyone else-gaped at Fletcher as he pulled his hand away from Chyna's face as she held it in pain. "Don't _ever _diss my girlfriend again," He hissed angrily, "or I'll make sure it _really _hurts next time."

Fletcher glared at the popular girl one more time before sprinting out the door. The slam out it rattling the doorframe broke through the silence in the halls. Lexi immedately heard the whispers start as the African-American diva climbed to her feet. "What's his problem?" Chyna asked sharply as a hand reached up to fix her hair. "You should be asking yourself that," Lexi said coldly as she ran after the artist.

The sun was still shining, making Lexi even worse. Maybe on a bad hair day, she could put up with the world mocking her bad mood. But when her best friend has gone missing and the other is slipping away from, she would do anything to make it rain and foggy.

"Fletcher!"

Her sneakers slapped the pavement. The weight from her backpack was too much, so she ditched it behind a bush. Lexi started running again, passing building after building as her legs carried her farther away from her school.

It was still morning, but the city had woken up more, meaning that people walked up and down the streets, rushing to get to their jobs. It would be easy to blend in with the crowd.

"Fletcher!"

Lexi was starting to sound desprate. Shapes and colors blended together as she ran past everything. When her knees were starting to feel like lead, so she sorrowfully collasped on a concrete bench. As she heaved in painfully, Lexi noticed that she was in a old park all the way on the other side of town.

Trees surrounded her, swallowing up the the rusty swings and slides. A dirty, cob-webbed fountain stood feebly a few yards away. Everything was so... Vacant. It kinda reminded Lexi of the ghost stories that she had to do a report on in English once.

If only she stay her forever too. No one had to find her, Lexi could just vanish. _Like Olive did, _the cheerleader thought miserably as she kicked a dead patch of grass bitterly.

Suddenly their was pounding. At first Lexi thought it was coming from all the stress and anxiety in her head but this sounded a lot more distant. Deciding to investigate, the blond slowly rose from the bench and walked deeper into the trees. As she did, the noise got louder. It sounded unnatural.

"Anyone there?" Lexi called out nervously, her hands starting shake. She got nothing in response.

_Shuffle._

_Shuffle._

Leaves could be heard ruslting as she crept closer. Lexi felt adrenaline build up in her chest. It got to the point she was standing only a good ten feet away-unable to be seen from hiding behind a tree.

Looking as close as she could while still hugging the the tree, Lexi could make out a human figure, a few inches shorter than her. By the lenght of hair, it was boy. He was hunched over, like he was focusing on something in his lap. Right hand moving furiously across whatever it was, he looked oblivious to anyhting around him. Lexi found that familiar. And the clothes were the same as...

"Fletcher?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie. But I tried not to make it a hard one. The details should be enough clues to figure it out.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So I know I haven't updated in a while, but I plan to make it up in this up in the chapter. The song Lexi sings, as you will notice, is Avril Lavinge 's 'Goodbye'. Which is my favorite song by her.**

* * *

><p>The boy turned, eyes wide and crazed. Lexi gulped and took tiny, almost hesitant, steps toward him while trying to keep herself from shaking. Memories of when Kyle was with her flipped through her mind in a twisted montage.<p>

"Hey," Lexi said slowly, her voice staying low. She tried to keep him under control; the blonde used this trick when Kyle went ballistic with rage for something unreasonable. She reminded herself that this was

Something didn't feel right about this situation to her- in the woods crowded with trees and fallen leaves broken into pieces, both teenagers equally depressed about the same thing. This was the wrong environment. They should be at home while sulking in each other's misery.

"Everything's falling apart!" Fletcher cried out. Lexi was so surprised by his sudden outburst that she stumbled backward and almost tripped over a log. When her balanced was gained again, Lexi faced him with a sorrow expression and watery eyes matched with a whispered smile. "I know," she sadly. "Everything's messed up. For you; a girlfriend and best friend was taken. For me; a sister and best friend was taken. Nothing's the same anymore and never will be."

Her words were said without thought. Mind mingled with voice. Each word said without thought but held strong meaning. Fletcher's chest heaved up and down unevenly and his nostrils flared, but his mouth stayed shut. Lexi decided this was a good sign.

Slowly inching closer, she sat next to him. His back was hunched over again with his tightly balled up hands moving in a furious motion across the paper. Lexi wondered how there wasn't a hole yet.

"_Goodbye brown eyes," _Lexi sang gently.

"_Goodbye for now. Goodbye sunshine, take care of yourself._

_I have to go, and leave you alone. But always now that I love you so._

_I love you so."_

Fletcher let his ears perk up at her melodious voice but remained hunched over. Lexi always sang when she was anxious or depressed. She'd said it calmed her in some way beyond explaining. Fletcher respected that. His work with paint and water colors took him to another place- somewhere that accepted mistakes and turned them into something amazing.

He didn't know what Olive did when the time came that the world turned against her. The boy remembered vaguely that she'd explained that she had turned to music when her parents started to fight.

Thinking of her caused his insides to twisted and muddle into each other with anxiety. His poor, sweet, loving Olive was gone. Not there for him.

"We'll find her," Lexi assured him gently; it seemed as if she could read his mind. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair roughly, slightly yanking on tiny knots.

"I hope to God that's true."

It was late afternoon when the police station called. Fletcher's father answered-his mother was still in tears.

Driving there was torture. It was silent- the only sound was his mother's dreadful uneven breathing. Normally, the radio would be playing some corny 80's music and his parents would be singing along, way off key, him sometimes joining in if he was in the mood. When Olive had joined them, she would hum and laugh eyes shining and full of laughter.

But this wasn't normal terms. And Olive wasn't with them.

So when they pulled into the parking lot of a small beige building with cement step, it was obvious he was less than thrilled. But then again, no one could really blame him. He was about to be bombarded with questions he wanted the answers to himself.

They walked into the station- his mother sniffling and bony shoulders shaking, his father normally handsome features looking sorrowful and full of mourn. And then Fletcher, with his hood pulled over his eyes and his face blank of emotion, though his body showed everything.

A skinny lady with a round face and sloppy nose smiled up at them from her desk at the front. "How may I help you today?" Her voice sounded upbeat- out of place from her surroundings. "We have a meeting with Officer Calum," Mr. Quimby stated stiffly. The lady nodded, her short hair flying as sounds from her fingers clicking away at the keyboard erupted from her desk.

"He'll be with you in just a moment," she confirmed. The man nodded his thanks and led his wife and son over to the small waiting area made up of a glass coffee table in the center of a dozen or so chairs pushed up against the walls. Little wooden tables were set up every other chair.

The room was silent.

Fletcher wasn't used to a room being so silent. It made him squirm uncomfortably. He turned up the music on his IPod to full volume, the beat blasting in his ears.

Minutes ticked past. Five. Ten. How long was he going to be here for? This place made him nervous, his spine feeling chilled. Something tapped his shoulder feebly. Turning he saw his father staring down at him with soft eyes. His hands made a motion to go down a narrow, dimly lit hallway- he didn't even try to compete with the music.

Fletcher shuffled forward, head ducked down, and an obvious sign to be left alone. His family was led into a kind of small-messy too, in his opinion- office with a desk, bookshelf, and a filing cabinet.

Two chairs were place precisely in front of the wooden desk, looking itchy and scratchy. He let his parents sit and stood stiffly behind his mother. After a quick debate, Fletcher plucked the white buds out of his ears and stuff the device into his pocket where both his hands stayed.

Officer Calum took in the family- his eyes focused on their expressions the most. "This shouldn't take too much of your time," he said finally, his mustache twitching as his mouth moved. Warily, he pushed a box of tissues towards the puffy eyed woman with a look of pity and sympathy.

He grunted as he leaned back in his chair. "Who was the closest to her?" he asked simply. Eyes immediately landed on Fletcher, never breaking eye contact. "Lexi and me," the artist said finally. "We've been best friends for a couple years now." The cop nodded, dismissing the matter.

The rest of the questions went by in a fuzzy blur, consisting of things like "Where did she used to live?" through "Is there a certain medication she can't have?" that Fletcher knew were for his parents to answer; Mrs. Quimby was able to choke out a few raspy sounding answers. Hours passed, time going to slow for anyone's liking.

The family was dismissed after the final question was answered. Fletcher dragged his feet back into the waiting area. A different family filled the seats. He recognized a blond head among them. Lexi. She smiled so only he could see. Her parents and brother were silent as they passed. "Good luck," he mouthed to her sadly. She just nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Made it longer for you. Longer than I expected anyway.<strong>

**Review? I want to have at least 45 before the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. Kind of ran into a creative road block. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry for some of the Disney stuff you might recongize, but I'm going there in less than a week and going absolutely crazy about everyhting Disney, so yeah. Sorry if it shows.**

**Another thing is that. I may have already mentioned that this is going turn into a series, but when this story is over, the next 'book', I guess-called 'Secret Garden'- will not start until next year.**

* * *

><p>Olive was starting to lose it. She swore she could feel herself edging closer and closer to the brink of insanity. <em>Like the Mad Hatter,<em> the blonde thought deliriously. Maybe it was the blood loss. Maybe it was the chance of escaping slipping away. Maybe it was something else she wasn't catching onto, perhaps. But whatever it was that seemed to cause her losing grip of common sense-if she had any when she got to this _place_, anyway-she couldn't figure it out.

Sometime (Olive suspected midnight because of the whole quietness of the environment) during when she was truly alone, left time to sleep, she started making a list of things about the whole situation. Fletcher and Lexi weren't with her; nothing was logical; her worst enemies gained up on her; she was as mad as the Hatter; she was going to die.

Back when she lived with her parents-back when they were the perfect, most loving family in that neighborhood, Olive had thought of something like this happening: being kidnapped and tormented by her worst fears and being completely useless to herself. Back then, when everything made sense, she had shook away the thought as soon as it had appeared, scolding her young and childish self (she had been at least eight then) for thinking in such a peculiar and unrealistic manner.

_I'm daddy's angel, he would never let anything harm me_, she'd thought. Olive smirked at the cruel and twisted irony of it all.

Heels clicked and clacked softly as they neared closer. The smart teen pinched her eyes shut as the door creaked open. She hoped whoever there would be dumb enough to fall for her horrible acting skills and think she was asleep.

"Oh dear, dear, Olive," the snide voice said snottily. It took all her strength for Olive to not let out a fierce growl at the immediate recognition. "You were always a horrible actor."

Despite everything, she still didn't answer. Olive, believe it or not, had always been told to follow her gut when faced in the situation of danger. When her mom told her that-_I want you to always follow your gut. Promise me? Yes, mama, I promise-,_ her eyes had been wide and fearful, as if picturing this moment attached with the advice.

Maybe she knew this was going to happen, no matter what she did.

"Aw," the voice sneered. "Cat got the poor baby's tongue? You never did stand up for yourself. I'm surprised you can even sit up straight when being the pathetic, spineless girl you are."

The sharp click clack sounded louder as they crept closer. Olive didn't need to open her eyes to know what was happening ( _it _circling her like a predator would it's prey, so 1990's movie style). She rang her tongue against her blood covered teeth instead- a very nasty choice it was-of doing something she would regret. (Regret is a very strong word, she reminded herself. she doubted she would regret doing it if she had the chance too.)

"I'm quite, surprised really," they plowed on, sounding thoughtful. Olvie could imagine them tappng their chin. "It's quite a puzzle of why they would want _you_. You could barely survive skipping a couple grades." They leaned so close, Olive could smell her heavy jasmine perfume and watermelon flavored lip gloss no doubt shining brightly on her lips as they curled into that stupid smile. "It quite a schok they would go through all this trouble for a baby like yourself.

Olive finally let her burst. "And it's quite a shocker that would pair up with such a fake like yourself," she retorted snappily. "I'm surprised you could even understand what's going on with that nonexsitant brain of yours."

There was a gasp then a sharp sounding echoing off the walls. Olive panted heavily, but let her heavy curtain of greasy hair hide the smirk that snuck it's way onto her face. A slap was nothing; she didn't regret her choice. Not a single second of it.

You regret that, you little worthless witch," her opponent hissed, reminding the blond much of a snake that she used to want for a pet. The click clack started up again (heading towar the door, taking their devious harmony as they they met against the hard concrete floor with them). A door creaked open and slammed shut, and Olive knew she was alone.

_Off with your head! _

Yes, she mused, much like the Red Queen, indeed.

Olive was positive she was going senile, like her grandparents when they were removed from their homes and into a fancy heritage. Sunny Acres.

Olive closed her eyes again and pictured what Sunny Acres looked like the last time she saw. Huge brook buildings with swirly gold letters and number; amazing cobblestone path connecting them; vibrant red, yellow, and white roses sitting neatly in font of the main building, standing tall.

_Painting the roses red._

Suddenly she gasped and darted up right as well as she could. Olive blinked feriously and stared around the room. Too many things were striking her at once: she was supposed to be wearing a blindfold; the severe itchiness of this chair was very familiar; the rotten smells of wasted leftovers and food scraps was the same as before.

_Red...Roses..._

Olive gasped, sending crimson drops to splash on the floor in front her chair. She watched with concentration as they joined the rest of the blood stains. Her mouth had that awful metallic taste, as if sucking on an open cut.

St. Red Rose Hotel.

* * *

><p>Lexi's heart was thumping. She squeezed her little brother's hand. Micheal complained of her gripping to tight. "Your hand is sweaty," he whined as he tried to pull away. Naturally, Lexi didn't let him.<p>

Micheal didn't pay attention to her though. He coward away from his mother's sharp stare and instantly got the message-_stay quiet._

Lexi focused on her mother too. She wasn't scared of her pentrating stare like her brother; the cheerleader was tired of being scraed. Instead she focused on the absence of Bluetooth on her mom's ears. It was the first time in months that she didn't see Mrs. Reed with any type of electronic.

Everything was changing.

It hit Lexi hard when she saw the sudden change in her parents' normal looks. Her father-the jokester and teddy bear of the family- was more deadpanned and serious than she'd ever seen him. Her mom was no different: her face suddenly seeming more greay and saggy, shoulders slumped, and aura dull and careless. They'd loved Olive too; losing her was almost as bad as losing a daughter of their own.

Like losing Lexi.

Micheal hadn't changed as much as everyone else, she noticed. Just more quiet and mature, aging in only days.

A man with a huge pot belly and twitching red mustache held open the door to what she assumed was his office. Officer Calum had his shiny metal name tent sitting front and center on his tent. Lexi sharply commanded herself to focus on that. It didn't take long for her to go blurry and the tiny bold letters to stir with each other.

The officer's voice sounded distant, as if hearing it from miles and miles away. Her father responded, his low voice having the smae effect except in a more calming way.

Time swam by and her thoughts were thick and slow as they shuffled out of the parking lot. Lexi didn't know what to do with herself. She kept her attention from the people around her-all so broken, depressed. Seeing her that way wasn't going to fix anything for them.

Lexi's eyes stayed on the cracked aphsalt in the parking lot; on the absurdly clean car floor; on the carpeted wooden steps; on the plain, answer-voided ceiling in her room.

Everything was changing.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best chapter, but I was trying to get this as done as quickly as possible. So we have some different cliff hangers. And Olive is starting to figure some things out. But, will her boyfriend, best friend, and police do the same.<strong>

**And reading this over, there was an insane amount of Alice in Wonderland things going on in the first part (do not own Alice in Wonderland).**

**So review, tell me what you think is going on and if you think you've figured it out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no read. I can't remember if I ever told you guys this, but if there was going to be a third book to this series, it would have to wait until 2014 at the latest. Sucks, right? And I completely lost all idea-slash-faith in it, so for now I'm just going to think up a bunch Folive one-shot (song fics) for you guys. Because you're awesome.**

**I'm free until the middle of November to focus on all my stories I left you hanging on. **

**P.S. This story is going to have like, five more chapters at most. So that means I'm going to try my hardest to update, like every three days or so.**

* * *

><p>She felt dumb for not figuring it out sooner; her parents had dragged her to St. Red Rose Hotel a thousand times before on "important business meetings" and they couldn't find a babysitter that night. Olive may have been able to remember everything, but that didn't mean she focused on every little detail of the thing.<p>

Her head is pounding. Olive groaned; she really had to pee and the major cramps she was getting weren't helping her case. Not at all.

Black spots appeared on and off; they were back this time.

Olive felt stupid—stupid, stupid, stupid for not realizing this sooner. But then again, even she had to admit this was well thought out, coming from the nutcase of a person her father was. So elaborately planned—like he knew that she wouldn't ever figure it out. Until it was set into motion.

A part of Olive wanted to think that he'd thought of this when her life was still downhill, just to get a sick enjoyment out of this. But no, something this twisted (and oddly brilliant) had to be charged on something—the feeling of revenge.

Her heart ached along in agony with her head. Too many things ached, but Olive was aching for Fletcher. She wanted him—his magnificent painting, hilarious comments, and his bright eyes. She wanted him to hold her and promise nothing like this would to them ever again. But even Olive knew no one could promise that.

* * *

><p>Lexi stared down at the blank sheet of paper and dropped the pen. It rolled off her bed and clattered to the floor, unnoticed and abandoned.<p>

Personally, she thought all of this was a terrible idea—the therapy sessions, the "writing down your feelings" bull her therapist was feeding her. That baldy of a man was just brainwashing her parents into continuing these sessions for the money. Lexi felt fine; all she wanted was her best friend back. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently.

With a pounding headache, Lexi cocooned further into her sheets and kicked away the notebook in disgust—no way was she ever writing in that thing. She didn't need to. Olive wasn't dead; there was nothing mourn over. Yet, that's exactly what everyone wanted her to do.

Maybe Lexi was sad—too sad, perhaps. Or she possibly hadn't grown out of the phase of the spotlight on her, but people weren't offering enough sympathy on Fletcher or her part.

Poor Fletcher. Losing his first love before he even knew what hit him. Even Lexi knew that had an agonizing pain worse that losing a best friend would have.

"Mr. Launders here to see you," her mother called with a firm knock. "Come downstairs."

"I don't want to and you can't make me!" Lexi shouted in vain to block out her depression with anger. But she was right—they couldn't make her if they couldn't find her. Weakly, Lexi scurried from her bed (still wrapped in her quilt, mind you) and closed her closet door. She settled into the back corner of her walk-in closet, sliding until she made contact with the floor.

Her room was invaded no more than a few seconds later. Sixteen seconds, Lexi decided with a nod to herself. The blond could perfectly picture her mom looking around the room on her daughter hunt, apologizing to Mr. Launders for her "childish behavior". Lexi rolled her eyes; what happened to the mother distraught from the thought of losing Olive as well?

Oh, yeah, society reached her before feelings could.

_I don't want to think about that now_. Lexi turned to the wall her shoulder was pressed against. Maps of Paris from her father's business trips covered it like wallpaper. She dreamed of going to Paris someday, exploring the sights and being free.

Something buzzed; Lexi froze, panic spreading through her. She finally relaxed upon realizing it was only her phone. Trying to be as quiet as possible, she flipped it open and checked her screen.

Great, he was asking for her to leave at the exact moment she didn't want. Lexi sighed, grabbing a jacket from the hook above her.

She had to leave.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to be in huge trouble," Lexi stated, shifting her weight. Really, she didn't care if her mom found out—something needed to be said to help fill in the heavy silence.<p>

Fletcher shrugged. "I'm surprised she bugged you with wires and cameras yet."

Lexi laughed without humor. "It's getting there."

They walked again in silence. Too many things had (needed) to be said, but neither willing to admit to any of it. When they stop, it's at the picnic area near the lake downtown. Three blocks from their neighborhood. It's nearly dark out, the last darkest orange strips leaving the sky.

"We need to solve this."

Lexi let in a sharp intake of breath. "That's the police department's job," she managed to reply, trying to keep her voice level.

"Please, you've seen the morons they let on that squad. Do you really trust them with finding Olive's life?"

"I guess not…" she hesitantly agreed, kicking at the ground for something to do.

Fletcher shook his head. "Exactly, that's why it's up to us—no one else knows her better."

"Except Chyna."

Lexi couldn't help it—it just slipped out without her permission. But she couldn't help and not feel regret; the weight of the truth in the words too large to ignore. China did know her best, better than Lexi, sadly, knew her.

The artist groaned, smacking his fist against the nearest table. "It shouldn't be this hard to find her; we know her best." Turning, eyes hard, Fletcher gave Lexi a look. "You used to be one of them—what was the best way to find a person's weakness?"

"Where are you going with this?" Lexi asked, steadily avoiding the question and hoping he didn't notice.

Fletcher sighed, sitting down and rubbing his temples, looking tired as he met her eyes. "I just want this to end. I knew this wouldn't be a rose garden, but I just want Olive back."

Something clicked. Lexi paused, finger creeping to her pocket and pulling out her phone. She opened a fresh note and typed _rose _and stared at the tiny letters until it blurred. The same knowing pull stayed there, camping even as she put her phone away.

"What do you think he wanted?" Lexi thought a loud, sliding into the bench across from her friend. She looked up to the sky through several tree branches and watched stars struggle to be seen. "Money?"

"No ransom note," Fletcher disagreed, running a nervous hand through his hair. "Revenge maybe; we ruined his life—now he's just returning the favor."

Lexi nodded even though he wasn't looking at her, but she was somewhere. Somewhere far, far away from the picnic table and the stress—a place where social attractive personalities wrapped around her like a mummy and threatened to squeeze every ounce of real out of her. Lexi remembered this place and wasn't fond to be back. She wanted to turn and run but something was keeping her root there, different flashes of quick memories of her taunts coming back in one big rush.

Returning, she's tired and leaned forward, head resting on her arms as she took in a few deep breaths and let them out. "Or maybe just doing it to do it." Her voice is barely above a whisper and she doubted Fletcher even heard it. When the table creaked just slightly enough to alert someone's movement, she knew he heard it.

"How'd you know that?"

Lexi didn't like the taste of her answer: "Because that's exactly why I did it."

They stay in silence for a long dragging hour, sitting in each other's presence and drowning in unsaid (silently agreed) thoughts. Lexi hoped that she could stay like that forever—a human statue of sorts—but the dream died as soon as the silence did. Her phone buzzed with her mother's warning of getting home, and Lexi's made of lead as she practically crawled home.

She ignored her parents pestering (_where have you been? You made a commitment to that man and your sessions, young lady_). Lexi didn't want to be nagged tonight-not by her parents, not by her brother, and definitely not by that irritating therapist only looking for money.

Thinking of a plan was quite simple: crawl into bed, pull the covers up, and let the world disappear.

And Lexi followed these rules, adding a bonus as she clicked to notes and stared at the word.

Where roses fit in? There were plenty of places in the city that were somehow familiar with roses, but Olive's only been to very few. A tiny prick of something pang at the back of her mind, and suddenly Lexi made a list. Most of it—number 1 through 9 out of 19—is made out of fancy restaurants that her mother had business meetings at. And even then it really doesn't have much to do with roses: just making it so you can eat outside in a fancy garden with "rare" and "delightful" scenery that smell of rose petals.

Lexi stopped, staring intensely at number 16. Her parents travelled a lot, but rarely ever took the kids along unless it was a proclaimed family vacation, so she never spent much time in motels and hotels. But something about that name sparked a forgotten memory. When the worst snowstorm ever came and the family had to stay in a hotel for a week before it calmed down and cleared.

Months ago (or maybe even last year; she wasn't sure) Olive mentioned she was happy not to be dragged everywhere—including business meetings with her parents.

Lexi gasped, eyes wide as she slowly cupped her hand around her mouth.

_I think I know._

* * *

><p>"What's that supposed to mean?" Fletcher cried out to himself, punching his fist against his bed angrily.<p>

He was alone; he never thought his parents would go out again, but they did. Leaving Fletcher alone to stare in anger at his empty canvas. Or what used to be an empty canvas before dark, drippy globs of paint were angrily splashed on its clear surface. Fletcher still clenched the used paint brush in his white, shaking fist.

Lexi's text made no sense. Knew what? The location of where his girlfriend was being held hostage? Why didn't she just him earlier? Feeling stressed, Fletcher threw his covers back and screamed into his pillow, rising his fists into the air.

Nothing was making sense to him anymore.

Still breathing heavy and head full of questions, Fletcher stormed out of his room and stomped to Olive's. He flung the door opened and took in everything. It was all the same: clean, neat bed, desk full of school project ideas, and several birthday cards. A pull of his gut warned him that yes, snooping was wrong, but when the person your snooping for is being held hostage somewhere he didn't know, it was an exception.

Slowly, the artist started yanking the drawers of the desk open one by one. He could never read his girlfriend very well, much les predict where she'd keep a journal of sorts—or if she even had one.

Running a hand of his face, he flopped onto the bed—

"What the heck was that?" Fletcher muttered in pain, sitting up and taking the pillow into his lap. It felt so hard and uncomfortable, how could anyone ever sleep on it? he wondered. Cautiously, he reached his hand inside, suprised to feel a tiny tear in between the fabric. Fletcher carefully ran a few fingers along the seam; a hard spine of a book met his fingers. Fletcher pulled, ripping the case farther as his arm jerked back with force.

It was a regular journal. No lock and key like a diary; a silky crimson ribbon as a bookmark and a rough forest green cover. The unexisting warmth radiating from it made Fletcher feel safe.

That's why he was so terrified to open it.

This wasn't the notebook he'd seen he write in years ago on the bus either. This one (rose designed pages and cover) was newer and had a more fresher feel to it as he flipped through the pages.

Fletcher never knew Olive for having messy handwriting; he hadn't seen her writing much at all over the past two years. But the ruler-straight lines were stained with sloppy, rushed writing. Like she knew someone would find it.

"What are you hiding?" Fletcher murmured to the book in vain, desperate for answers.

_**June 24 2012**_

_**Summer's going by too fast. It's already been, what, a year? A year and a half maybe? I still feel on edge. But I can't tell anybody. I'll just poison them too.**_

The room dropped colder, goosebumps rising on his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck stood alert. Fletcher was right—Olive knew something was off.

He flipped a few pages, noticing how short and undescriptive each entry was. Olive was more mature now, too; no more _dear diary_'s and didn't sign out anymore. Just bland: like a secret code Fletcher had a feeling he was supposed to get.

Another thing he worried about was sharing this with Lexi. If he didn't know, there was a slim chance Lexi knew anymore than he.

_**September 5 2012**_

_**Lexi offered to take me shopping. The school's having a welcome back dance. I don't want to go; another reason to smile through life like I don't have panic attacks every morning**_

_**The nightmares are back. Fletcher might be catching on. That worries me.**_

_**I need help. I need sleep. I need him to GO AWAY.**_

A tiny hole—like the pen stabbed straight through the page—puncuated the end of the _y. _Fletcher took a quick look around warily; he was still alone.

Practically running back to his room, Fletcher slammed the door shut and hurried to lock it. His eyes dart around for a hiding spot. finally settling on crawling under his bed, he found an old wooden box stained with different painted colors. Fletcher stuffed the journal inside and knelt below his window seat. Running his hands along the edge, he grasped the edge of the door he and his dad had built. (For supply purposes only, his father claimed. Neither of his parents were very fond of secrets.) Once it was safely inside, a heavy weight was lifted from his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>This was truly horrible chapter. I flipped through Under All The Stress and tried to piece in some stuff from different chapters of that length wise, but this was just crappy work.<strong>

**But we're getting pretty far, plot-wise, so I thought that'd make up for it.**

**Please review and tell me how horrible it is. If you guys liked it, than maybe I'm bashing myself a bit too hard, or maybe not. I won't know unless you tell me.**

**AND I GOT A TWITTER. You can find me ThatGirlwriter. Follow me, say hi, or not. But I perfer that you do, please. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the second to last chapter of this story. I'm not even going to try and kid you guys. This and the next one (the last one) are going to be uber-long in the sense of closing everything and finally ending this story.**

**I'm going to disappear from this archive. Writing for A.N.T Farm just isn't my thing anymore, but I will always love Folive and Clexi because, who doesn't? On the very rare occasion-like after a new episode-I may get struck with the idea for a one-shot, but still the possiblity is unlikely.**

**But seriously, I love all you guys. Thank you for reading this series and supporting me and reviewing and all that. Please continue to do that even if it isn't a A.N.T Farm story.**

**Yeah, that's all I got to say.**

* * *

><p>His chest was about to explode. He'd never run that fast <em>in his life<em>.

Lexi looked the same when he collasped, standing over him on legs of lead and charged with a pounding heart. Their breaths came out in heavy puffs. When Fletcher climbed to his knees, Lexi was no longer paying any mind to him - instead tapping away at her phone in a vigorious manner.

"Look at this." She shoved her phone right into his face, and Fletcher had to push it away to see the picture on the screen. It was a pretty building. As an artist, Fletcher had to give credit where credit was due - creme colored bricks, twinkling lights, and at least with twenty stories. One of the biggest hotels in the city and _definitely _one of the fanciest. But he saw no relation between this building and their search for his girlfriend.

Oh god. His heart ached at the very thought of her. Fletcher couldn't go much longer without seeing her sparkling eyes and beautiful face.

"Look closer," Lexi urged, her phone nearly shaking in her knuckle-white grip. "Does this building look like anything to you?"

Fletcher shrugged, rubbing at his jaw tiredly. All he wanted was Olive back. "Not really."

"This is the St. Red Rose Hotel," the blonde began, scrolling through her phone, "'is one of the most reserved locations for only the most devine occasions. Finest wine and comfort in interest, most reccommended for a sweet gateaway or a delightful evening out and away from home.'" Lexi looked up, face grim. "Or the perfect place to keep a hostage."

He froze. Of course - the Doyles' only wanted the best of everything. It only make that Mr. Doyle would take nothing but the greatest place for anything...like hiding his own daughter away.

Fletcher was about to reach for his jacket pockets, before soon realizing the item he seeked was not with him. In his rush and panic to keep it safe, he forgot that it'd be neccessary to bring it along. "I'm such an idoit!" he cried to the sky, hands going to his hair to pull on the short locks in frustration.

Startled, Lexi jumped back.

The young artist started to pace, cursing himself out for his stupidity on not paying closer attention to the importance of that journal. Stopping he turned to Lexi. She grimaced when she realized the wild look in his eyes was back. "Did you know Olive kept a journal?"

"Depends." She shifted a weight. "Was it a journal or a diary?"

"Both, I guess."

"What'd it say?" Now, Lexi was curious because Olive was never the type to write her secrets in the chance the writing would be easy to find. Or at least that's what she thought until now. Fletcher must have assumed the same thing.

How much did they really know about Olive? Lexi was starting to wonder how much this tragic experience was going to teach her about her best friend.

"She was so afraid," Fletcher muttered, looking at his shoes like he was talking to the ground. "All of last year-she knew. Olive knew something was off and didn't tell anyone. It killed her inside."

Lexi thought back from all the time spent after her friendship formed with the incident blew over. She knew Olive would be affected by the family abuse like she was with the torture from Kyle. The blonde thought that was how there little tight bond was formed. Until now, Lexi didn't realize how...distracted and far-off her friend had seemed when her father was dragged to prison. They - Fletcher, Olive, and her - all watched the crazy maniac be forcefully dragged from court. Lexi couldn't imagine how awful and depressing it must have been for Olive. Because she couldn't relate.

With her mouth suddenly dry and throat like rust, she asked, "Where's it now?" Lexi didn't want to see it, but she wanted the proof. The proof that she every right to feel as terrible as she did. Her stomach dropped to her knees and her tears were building up behind her eyes.

"I hid it," was Fletcher's stony reply. Lexi felt like asking for more (she craved for more, the chance to really see inside the genius for once because it had never been done), but knew when the limit was being pushed.

"So, do we go to the police?" Lexi dropped the topic of the journal, instead focusing on how they were to reach Olive again with this newfound information. They had to do something, and this, she was afraid, was bigger than them.

Blinking like he was surprised, Fletcher shouted, "No!" The word rang throughout the still park, the habitat seeming to rustle nervously.

"What do we do, then?"

He paused, grinding his teeth before speaking. "I don't know."

"Well, that's just great." Lexi kicked at the grass and frowned. "Who are we supposed to go to? It's not like we can do it?"

Silence hung. Lexi looked up, fearful of what she would find. And just like she thought it would, Fletcher's face was brigthened. If only a little. He clapped his excitedly, exclaiming, "that's exactly what we'll do! I mean, _we_ were the ones to find out where she was hidden after all. So we should be the ones to get her back! This is brilliant!"

"This is crazy," the blonde agrued flatly.

It didn't matter whether she was on board with his scheme - Fletcher ignored her either way.

"All we have to do..." Fletcher started pacing again, even faster than before. Lexi stood off to the side as she watched emtionlessly. "Is find...but what if her father shows up?"

Lexi blinked, feeling confused and a bit idiotic when she asked, "who's father?"

Fletcher stopped. "Chyna's father, of course." He snorted like she should have known this.

"Why?" She felt even more confused.

"Because he's the enemy's father. Try and keep up!"

"Wait, what?" Lexi's mouth went dry and her body felt twitchy. Heart was pounding; the world was spinning a bit too fast for her liking. She had to sit down.

Plopping onto the dewy grass, Lexi twisted some in her hands as Fletcher nodded to himself, ignoring her presence.

Maybe all this really_ did _make him go crazy.

Or, better yet, he was a boy in love. Aching for his one true love back. Lexi could understand that.

"The better question," Lexi thought aloud, "would be how to avoid _all _of the enemy altogether, wouldn't you think?"

She was in. No matter how crazy it was.

* * *

><p>Until the idiot goons, Olive thought being held hostage would be rather boring.<p>

Despite the exagerrated experiences that were devoloped from the media, the only the fearful thing, truly, was the waiting. The goons - or would it be, goonsmen? - were the only thing keeping her enterained, even though she doubted the were trying.

The blood loss made her head drop subconiously time to time, let alone allow her to remember their names. And there were so many of them, too. At least, the last time she checked, four or five. Maybe even six if her captor thought neccessary.

The lastest ones - both big and burly with too much facial hair and crazy sideburns - were standing off in a corner, whispering firecely than looking back at Olive then whispering again. Olive found that quite stupid; she knew they were talking about her, even if they didn't want her to.

"You guys are idiots, you know that?" She said after a while of watching them do the same thing.

The tallest - and must she say, meatiest - elbowed his partner. "Blood loss," he ecxlaimed like a professional. "It makes them think they can talk to us."

_Correction_, Olive thought snippily, _it let's me know I can live my last days of my life however I want_.

Because there was simply no denying it. Olive was going to die.

But she said nothing allowed, but continued to scream inside her head. Olive found it amusing to isten to herself go crazy. Just like her father had. And it was times likes this that she thought that's where she gets it from.

The shorter goon (and maybe the hottest, or she wasn't thinking clearly enough to realize that none of them were really _that _attractive) nodded in agreement, giving her a once-over like he had many times before. When he spoke, Olive couldn't help but notice the Russian accent he possesed. Where did her messed up father find such willing people? "I know, it seems she woulda dropped like flies by now."

Olive could still taste the blood on her teeth and the rust in her throat.

Okay, so she took it back. Some parts being held hostage were boring.

At least, they were, until the exploding paint can showed up.

* * *

><p><strong>And just to clarify, chapters mean <em>chapters<em>. I don't consider the epilouge I'm thinking of doing a chapter.**

**Review and tell me what you think the genius plan is, because I really didn't explain it.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Final chapter! Final, final chapter! It's probably wrong to be so happy about this, but I am, because this story was keeping me way behind schedule. I only allow myself now to do three stories at a time, and I have at least eight different stories planned that I could never do because of FH and now I finally can.**

**But it's sad to, because saying good-bye to FH is saying good-bye to the ANT Farm archive for at least a year or something like that, and it's gonna be really hard to say good-bye to my Folive and Clexi readers and reviewers.**

**Yeah, I'm feeling plenty of different things with this story. It's kinda like a love/hate thing I got going on with this thing and I don't think that's normal.**

**I don't know if I can gaurntee you will love this ending chapter as a closing chapter because it will be insanely rushed, but I'm just whatever.**

* * *

><p>The plan, so incredibly, gorgeously brilliant was a sloppy mess.<p>

They only had three hours to plan everything, make the right alliances and destroy the right enemies to make this work. Lexi, a former enemy herself in a way, knew that despite the busy planning process it would easy enough for their side-tracked minds.

Olive would finally be with them again.

It took a third of those three hours to beg Cameron, gather the paint and right explosives for the paint. And it took another third to convince her and Fletcher's parents that, yes, they knew what they were doing and, certainly, no one would get majorly hurt. They weren't _criminals_.

The final hour. The hardest hour. Where everything—the success of their plan, the precise assurance that it would work, and the confirmation that it was indeed who they thought it was from Cameron—fell into place.

Not bad, Lexi thought, not bad at all.

Now, if only it would work.

Fletcher was nervous, anxious, enthused, angered, and saddened. There were so many possibilities, scenarios all relying on the ticking paint can in his hand. It felt like holding a gun. Almost.

Lexi happened to be a genius in Science. He had felt at ease watching her work so carefully, so sure of where the wires went and how they did so. It also made him feel a bit out of place, just standing there to the side as he watched her hands grab and place their supplies wherever it helped perfect their plan.

But standing there, in a dark alley next to the fanciest place in Seattle while holding a paint can tick tick ticking away like a warning, handle slick and metal and heavy, was frightening. Fletcher wasn't sure he could breathe.

"Is your heart beating as loud as mine?" he asked the blonde next to him feverishly.

"Oh, good, I thought that was mine." Lexi put a gloved hand over her heart, feeling it beat against her palm rapidly. She was positive beads of sweat were gathering at her temples from anticipation. It was nice to know she wasn't the only nervous one. But they couldn't back out now; this was their only chance.

Her phone, sweaty and slick in her grip, practically shook in he hands. "Is everything ready?"

"Perfectly in place," Cameron responded with clear clarity.

Lexi allowed herself a small smile. "Great, thanks Cam."

As she put her phone away, she couldn't help but think of how that was the first time they called one another. And hoped it wouldn't be the last.

A door, rusty and bare, clearly unused at this time of night, didn't make a sound as it watched the two slip through and into darkness. Their footfalls fell silent as they crept down the hall. Lexi ran a hand along the cement walls, getting a shiver—this place was so surreal.

"What do we do now?" she can't help but ask. Their plan in all its brilliance was starting to slip away from doubt.

"Where do you think they'd keep her?" Fletcher answered with a question. Lexi kind of hated how he always did that because he was creating more questions on top of old ones. So annoying.

"They?"

"There's going to be more than one of him, and Cameron said Chyna wasn't home."

Lexi's leg started to bounce; it was a completely different battle field, she realized, when meeting your worst enemy outside _school._ School had a routine—trash talk, gossip, confront, yell at, repeat the next day—but outside of school you were almost defenseless because you never knew what the other was going to do.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt a door frame. Lexi almost didn't say anything—almost.

"I think I found it," she exclaimed weakly, grasping a dirty door handle that groaned with she clutched it a little too tight.

Fletcher gripped the paint handle harder. "Do you remember the plan?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lexi responded, adrenaline pumping in her veins. She might just drop to the floor. Very soon. "But don't you think it'd be a bit more guarded?"

"Just because they're criminals can't they can't be idiots too."

And that's when everything truly worked.

Straight from the beginning they had been guessing. All it took was the bang of the door and holler of the goons for Fletcher to know that this was _real_. The taste of success so thrilling as his hand shot out to throw the paint, his cry of triumph so so loud and honest—yes, gorgeous and brilliant the plan was.

Not to mention completely _insane_, for lack of a better word.

But there she was. And all he saw when the _tick tick boom_ came.

Lexi ducked. Her eyes didn't. They remained open as she crumpled to the fall, watching eagerly.

She had waited forever to see this moment.

It was like watching a feature film only you knew you could see. It was really something, but at the same time disappointing. The blast, colorful and bright, bombed over everything, smashing the room into silence. Lexi blinked.

Her head and hair (thankfully covered by her hood that was fortunately up at the time) blocked mostly by her shielding arms, paint staining the sleeves and the rest of her body. The entire room, goons (henchmen, whatever) glued to wall included, swirled to together like an artists' palette.

But she didn't notice or care.

Olive—was _right in front of her_.

Despite this, Lexi couldn't help but cringe at the sight. Her happiness battled the nearly immediate desire to stay away from the grotesque girl sitting in that chair. She didn't look like Olive; it was hard to believe she _was _Olive. So odd, ill, and under mannered—nothing like the smart blonde would allow herself to come.

_But she couldn't help it_. Lexi tried to bite back her tears.

Everything was different now.

But Fletcher didn't hold back.

Something in him, unlocked and charged and ready, busted from inside him, rocketing him forward. Their bodies stuck together with the paint keeping them smashed together, in place like glue. Fletcher continued to smile, crashing their lips together. So rough and bruising and right, nothing could destroy that moment.

He expected sirens. A click of a lock then the finality of a gun, ending them all; nothing was ever that simple.

Except, maybe in the movies that no one ever watched just because of that reason.

No way was Fletcher going to be able to kiss his girlfriend, save from all the madness, and escape peacefully without some sort of strike back.

Nothing.

Olive sat still and shell-shocked in her chair. Sore, numb, and overall, happily disappointed. This was too, _too _easy. They should be dead by now. She shouldn't be able to sit there, tingly from passion and enjoying the feel of her boyfriend's lips on her—despite the pain and pounding soreness radiating from her bruises and cuts. She swayed only in the slightest, the blood loss starting to take over.

Olive didn't have to blink to be running, the rickety damned chair falling to ground and practically splintering into pieces as she's dragged off and out in to the darkness of the hall. She felt bad, really, for not being able to help, but she figured, hey, do they want help or a dead body on their hands?

Moonlight stung her eyes; the cold night air rips through her core and slapped her harshly.

Before she fell—to the ground in that painful heap of relief and pain and cheeriness and love and just a tight, knotty bundle on the ground—Olive started to laugh. The sound, out of place in the chilling night air, lifted and fluttered briefly before ripped to shreds by the disapproving wind.

Her last thought: _This has to be the only time I'm happy about him being a drunk asshole._

* * *

><p>Oh the looks. They had to be the best part of it all. The look when they carried-slash-dragged-yanked their best friend's body all the way to the downtown hospital; sweaty, panting, and thick with grime. Another look when, yes, that was the girl who had been missing for days. And the final look when they sat down in the waiting room to stay there for an hour before anyone else arrived, and another five when everyone else did finally show up.<p>

It was all pretty satisfying.

And the sobbing. It was pretty overwhelming. Lexi and Fletcher's mothers cried and cried, their fathers sitting in stony silence before shedding a couple tears, too. They must have been such a big group and an odd sight. Only adding to the weirdness, two pairs of police officers started pulling the two families aside, wanting to speak to the children and get their take on everything.

Fletcher didn't care.

He was statuesque through all the questions, keeping his beady stare down the hall aimed at the room staring right back at him. No slim glass window to look through—a solid metal door offering now views of what's inside.

He _had_ to know. _Immediately_.

Fletcher didn't risk everything to save her and then have her yanked away again. Not this time.

Stupid nurses; stupid doctors; stupid test; stupid rules. Fletcher was tired of restraints and obstacles; he just wanted Olive.

"Olivia Doyle?"

Hours later—they made him wait two hours after getting through with the police. That was too, too long. Too long for his patience to take.

Lexi scooted closer (quite hard to do with a drooling Micheal sawing away on her shoulder, but she managed) to the artist as the parents stood. The doctor, all kind eyes, crinkle faced and gray haired, pulled the ring of adults to the side, a clipboard and thick clipboard in hands. The sight of the large stack made Lexi's empty, upset stomach churn.

"What do you think they did to her?" she asked her friend nervously, adjusting her brother back onto her lap and not halfway to the floor.

"Classic things," Fletcher grumbled gruffly. "Asked her questions, she didn't give an answer, they punished her for it. I find it hard they broke out anything heavy though; drunks are too stupid to do anything like that."

Lexi bit down on her lip and stared at the glossy floor tiles, hoping he was right.

* * *

><p>"Lexi."<p>

She turned in her chair. Her body felt lighter now, not weighed down by the body of her sleeping brother. But she didn't want to get up; even the cracked waiting chair seemed better than facing Olive. She'd let her down; nearly gotten there too late.

"_Alexis_, it's time to wake up." Her dad's trying now; when he said he full name, he always meant that it was no laughing matter.

Lexi didn't want to get up.

Limbs stiff, she sat up, stretching and wincing when she heard the pop of her arm and shoulder. No doctors in sight, no Fletcher either. Micheal, still asleep, drooled away soundly on her father's shoulder.

"We're going to leave soon," her mother informed gently as Lexi touched up her clothes and ran a hand through her knotty hair. Her clothes were still a stained mess; the paint had dried to awkwardly chip and stick whenever she moved. "You better go see Olive while you can."

Lexi stood, smiling at her parents like everything was fine and she'd been waiting for this moment forever. But as she turned to go down the hall and to the door, she felt like crying. Time dragged on as she shuffled toward the door. She shivered when her hand touch the doorknob. It felt like a crime she twisted the knob and waked through the door.

The sight was so normal she could nearly laugh.

Olive was bruised—cut lips, swollen eye, bruised from neck down, greasy hair and pale, sunken face with hollowed eyes. She looked so tiny in the hospital bed, nearly drowning in the gown they made her wear. Her bones popped out in random places in a unhealthy way.

Otherwise, completely normal. Fletcher (_there _he was) with disheveled hair and snoozing away, was wrapped around her good (right) arm, his lower half nearly dropping off the side. Olive on the other hand looked completely calm for being a victim of such things. She looked up at the TV through lazy eyes, remote in a loose grip.

"You're looking better," Lexi couldn't help but say. She wasn't completely in the room but not out of the room either. She felt that keeping her distance would be best.

Olive didn't even jump. "I guess," is all she said before pointing to the TV screen and letting out a yawned, "Look."

Sirens blares. Squad cars (two, four,...eight of them, Lexi counted) and even a bus from the juvenile detention hall were on guard behind a busty brunette of a reporter. Her waxy cheeks nearly bust as she gripped her microphone. "I'm here standing in front of the St. Red Rose hotel, one of the most highly reviewed hotels in all of the state. Reportedly kidnapped teen Olivia Doyle was found trapped in the underground storage units at midnight. While the rescuers remain anonymous, it is found that father Gregory Doyle and accomplice, Chyna Parks, freshman of Webster high school, were behind the kidnapping..."

The reporter's voice faded as Olive switched the TV to mute.

Then she started to laugh.

Lexi jumped, grabbing at the door frame from unexpected noise. But there Olive sat, remote in hand, laughing with her head leaning back on the stiff, rocky feel on her two pillows.

Soon the blonde joined in two.

During her laughter, Lexi thought to look at the disapproving clock tick tick ticking away on the wall. Wow, she couldn't help but think. 3 am and they were drunk, drunk with laughter and insanity. But somehow, Lexi figured with a grin, they were going to be okay.

Fletcher continued to snore away, but the slight swell of his lip and tinge of red to his cheeks gave away what he did before. And Lexi started to laugh again. Olive had calmed only in the slightest. But she still, laughed and laughed away because, yeah, her life was pretty crazy right now.

But normal was boring and so overrated, anyway. Plus, she spent her entire life aching to be normal. What's the point now, Olive thought, when she knew she never would be?

Normal was a faraway dream. And that was okay for now.

There was always another time.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, this chapter sucked on so many levels and probably doesn't even make sense. But, this was the last chapter, it's 2 am on Christmas day, so my caring factor isn't high.<strong>

**But, whatever. Merry Christmas?**

**Just review and tell me how sucky it was.  
><strong>


End file.
